


One Last Job

by TheSoggyWaffles



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV), Leverage
Genre: Quinn is Martin Riggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggyWaffles/pseuds/TheSoggyWaffles
Summary: When Riggs and Murtaugh are called to a bank robbery someone from Riggs past shows up as a favor. A secret is spilt that not even Miranda knew about Riggs. Who is this man from Martins past and what old memories will he dig up?





	One Last Job

"All I'm saying it that a burger is better than a sandwich!" Riggs ranted as the detectives exited the car.

"Sandwiches are far better! You can eat them on the go and they don't talk long to make-" their argument was cut short by Bailey. She began to tell them about the situation.

"So there is only one robber in there from what we can tell. He has 3 hostages. He has also informed us that he won't be coming down tell he 'gets what he came here for'."  
Murtaugh nodded thoughtfully, thinking up a strategy when he looked up to see his partner strutting in their like a maniac.

"Riggs wait!" He yelled at the man, but he just kept walking. When he got in side, he noticed a strange lack of people. Maybe they're just in a different room? Following Riggs, Roger cleared the room. His partner went ahead to secure the next room.

Bam! 

Something was slammed into the wall. The sounds of a struggle came from the room Riggs had just entered. A crash and the sound of punches being throw, were heard as Roger ran to that room. The sound of two shots being fired from a gun went off and then a thud of someone's body on the ground. Please don't let it be Riggs. Please God don't let it be Riggs.

Upon entering the room he he saw a man on the ground bleeding and unconscious. He also saw his partner leaning against a shelf, barley still standing. The growing red stain on the abdomen of his shirt concerned Roger almost as much as the fact that Riggs didn't even seem fazed by it.  
"Hey Rog! What took you so long? We've gotta go save those hostages." I swear this man is gonna be the death of me, Roger thought to himself, following his injured partner to make sure he didn't collapse.

When they entered the next room the "hostages" were standing in the middle of the room, a confident air surrounding them. "Hello Quinn. Long time no see," the man in the middle said. Immediately Riggs tensed up.

"Sorry do I know you? Cause you said Quinn and I know that's not my name. Roger is your name Quinn?" He question Roger in a playful banter way. 

"No Riggs I don't believe it is," he answered. The men look unamused. Suddenly a cold metal object was pressed against the back of Rogers head. A gun. Riggs stiffened and his whole demeanor changed. Instead of his normal slouch, his back was ram rod straight. He used his hand to slick back his unruly hair and stared the men dead in the eyes.

"Alright what do you want Elliot." All playfulness in his tone disappeared, replaced with a calm stillness that Murtaugh  
Had never seen in his partner before. A chill was sent down his spine. The man with long brown hair smirked at him.

"We've got a job,"he replied.

"You know I don't do that anymore."

"A different kind of job. It requires your previous and current areas of expertise. You owe me." Riggs, or Quinn Roger guesses, sighs at this. 

"Bring me the details later. Also get the gun away from my partners head. We'll rendezvous in our normal spot," Quinn said as he put his gun back in his holster, begging get to walk towards the door. Roger stood frozen in place, utterly confused about what just happened. "You comin' Rog?" Just like that the southern playful drawl was back. He followed Riggs out of the building and back to the awaiting team.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoy and the next should be out soon.


End file.
